


Hux's Happy Ending (That He Never Asked For and Didn't Want)

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Except to Ren, Grown Men Fighting Over a Cat, Hand Jobs, M/M, Millicent is Not Nice, Miscommunication, POV Hux, Ren Uses Wookie Shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: It would have been an embarrassing confession if Hux had allowed himself to say it out loud. As it stood, his shame, in this instance, was a private affair, one tinged with fear that left him flooded with equal parts dismay and anger. That he’d made such a glaring oversight was unacceptable. He could only reprimand himself and console his beleaguered emotions with petty justifications.He was in charge of a massive project.He’d been working long hours.If they failed to meet their deadline, Hux would take the brunt of the repercussions.He’d been distracted.None of it was enough to excuse the overwhelming number of hints and clues he’d managed to ignore, and now things had gotten entirely out of hand. It was insufficient to say that he had no idea how it had come to this. In retrospect, he could see it as clear as day, and yet here he was completely confounded by the events that had led up to this. Of course, what exactlythiswas he couldn’t say. What he did know, however, was that there was an arm draped over his waist, and he didn’t have a clue what to do about the sleeping man it belonged to.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux worked fiendishly on the Finalizer project. Each facet of it was broken down and delegated to various departments, but it was Hux’s job to oversee it all. It made for long days and too-short nights where Hux hardly had time to sleep let alone relex. The hardest part of his job was not letting the stress affect him. He’d consider it a personal failure if he let his wariness show. Nevertheless Hux found himself completely without appetite and unable to eat at meal times. He subsisted on a diet of lukewarm coffee for days on end.

As a result his skin felt drawn too tight. His brain felt fuzzy, and he desperately needed to catch up on sleep. It had been ages since he’d gotten a full night’s worth and even longer since he’d had an opportunity to relax. He had every intention of making the most of this evening. They were ahead of schedule, something he’d been commended for, and for once he believed he could take an evening off without repercussions. 

So he made his way to his private quarters. They weren’t nearly as luxurious as others imagined. Despite his rank, they were still very simple. They provided exactly when he needed to live and work comfortably and nothing more. The privacy of them was the biggest advantage they offered. He had his own bathroom and occasionally languished in the shower longer than regulation would prefer. Additionally he had a living space with a sitting area and desk and a separate bedroom. That he had no bunk mate to disrupt him in the evenings while he finished paperwork or settled for the night was a blessing. Hux was rarely in the mood to spend his free time with other people. They were exhausting, and he had to deal with far too much of their stupidity during his working hours. 

Instead Hux prefered to retire to his quarters, massage his temples until his inevitable headache disappeared, and sip at a large serving of liquor. It was a vice that he indulged in and would not be deterred. It was his tether to sanity on the worst of days, and he wouldn’t be shamed for it. Hux shucked his hat, gloves, and coat. He sat at his desk, pulled out the bottle of booze and a glass. He poured himself a drink and took a sip. He closed his eyes as he set the glass down and leaned his head back against the back of his desk chair. He was asleep in moments, still seated upright and half in uniform. Hux slept deeply and didn’t stir in the slightest as the door to his quarters slid open and a fluffy, orange cat meandered through it. 

Hux woke with an unbecoming start, jolted by a sharp pain running down the bridge of his nose. His bleary eyes slowly focused on the paw, claws extended, hovering near his face and the orange demon glaring at him threateningly. He’d only been asleep for a few minutes, but it was long enough to make him feel like decades had passed him by and unless he dragged himself to bed, he’d spend the rest of the evening in a somnambulatory funk. Of course he had business to attend to before he could even think about catching more sleep. Case in point, Millicent, the perpetually displeased feline sitting in front of him poised to take another swipe at his face, needed to be fed. Clearly she was unwilling to wait another minute for dinner. Hux attempted to pat her head before standing, but, as usual, she would have none of that. She scampered towards her dish without another glance at Hux. 

She’d never been a particularly quiet or cuddly cat. Millicent was an orange tabby, picked up three years ago from some planet Hux couldn’t recall. She’d been a tiny kitten when he first laid eyes on her. What inane sense of nostalgia and longing had possessed Hux and compelled him to pick her up and take her with him, he never could quite place. Nonetheless he’d found himself with a pet. She was exacting and demanding, just as Hux himself was. It was nice for them to have that in common, and the name genuinely suited her. It was a merger between two old words meaning work and strength. They were both things that Hux valued. Millicent had an unerring dignity, something Hux had grown to adore and value more than he could have thought possible.

She was precious to him, no matter how much she shed or how vocal she tended to be. She was rarely pleased and would demand to be fed even if there was still plenty in her bowl. She had yet to learn that just because the food was pushed into a ring shape with a hollow center didn’t mean the dish was empty. Hux suspected she wasn’t going to relent, and so he dealt with picking up the bowl and shaking it until the kibbles were evenly distributed again. She also had a habit of commanding his attention when he was present but never venturing close enough for Hux to actually pet her or put her at ease. In addition, she was a nocturnal creature who liked to jaunt around the rooms chasing shadows or some such in the middle of the night and usually knocking things over in the process. His desk was a prime target, and her antics had taught Hux more about the art of minimalist living and tidying up after himself than the First Order ever had. 

She’d been much worse as a kitten. She’d pounce on his feet anytime he shifted under the covers. She’d sleep on his face and chew on his ears, and so Hux had resorted to locking her out of his room at night and leaving her to her own devices while he slept in peace. It suited them both just fine. Of course no matter what, Millicent was not, under any circumstances, allowed out of Hux’s rooms. Her mere presence was a violation of protocol, although it was the kind of offense that could easily be overlooked. The number of people who knew of her existence was exactly one so Hux had no concerns about being reported, especially since she was never, under any circumstances, allowed out of Hux’s rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux considered himself a man of reason and rational thinking. He remained level-headed and calm no matter what. Occasionally he become particularly impassioned, such as during an immensely important speech to a huge, captivated audience, but that was a rare exception. His calm facade completely crumbled one day, however many weeks into the Finalizer project, when he returned back to his quarters after another long day to discover that Millicent was nowhere to be found. 

He’d been back for about an hour, debating the merits of retiring early to ensure he was fresh and well-rested in the morning versus finishing some paperwork before he realized that Millicent hadn’t draped herself over his tablet and demanded to be fed as she usually did. 

“Millicent?” Hux called gently. He felt foolish addressing her out loud knowing full well that she wouldn’t answer him. As much as she liked to meow, she was averse to any sort of call and response action. Hux strained his ears, listening for the sounds of moment. It was late enough that she was unlikely to be sleeping, but she was a cat and fairly unpredictable. So Hux checked every room twice. On his third pass through the rooms, he resorted to opening every cabinet and closet including the one tucked behind the mirror above his sink. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he adamantly refused to believe that she was missing. Hux’s fourth circuit was even more frantic as he called for Millicent over and over again. 

The apartment was in complete disarray, and Hux knew his appearance was no better, when he heard the door whoosh open unbidden, and there was Millicent, strolling in without a care in the world and completely unconcerned that Hux had been on the verge of having a panic attack in her absence.

“Millicent!” Relief and incredulity competed for dominance in Hux’s mind. He was elated that Millicent was safe and sound and equally horrified that she’d gone for a leisurely stroll around the Finalizer. Hux had programmed that door himself, adding extra security precautions in case there was any sort of hostile takeover or security breach. The door should not, under any circumstances, have known to open upon Millicent’s approach.

Hux rushed forward and scooped her up even as she attempted to dart away from him. He held her close, pressed to his chest and cradled like a baby. She groaned in protest, a particularly guttural sound, but Hux simply pressed his cheek to the top of her head and checked her over for signs of damage. He carded his hands through her fur and felt around as gently as he could while avoiding her kicking feet and sharp claws. She squirmed and meowed, and her poor temper convinced Hux that she was indeed fine. The only time she’d ever taken ill, she’d been quiet and listless and much more tactile and friendly than usual. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Where were you?” Hux held her up, one hand under each of her armpits to support her agile frame, so she was looking down at him. From above Hux she looked completely disinterested in the proceedings or answering Hux’s questions. Instead she just dangled there with her front legs outstretched and attempting to bat at Hux’s forehead. Hux pulled her close once more, kissed her little pink nose, and set her free. She promptly fled to the other side of the room and began grooming herself lest she smell like Hux. Hux watched her go, grateful that she’d returned unharmed.

“How did you get out?” Hux asked Millicent while eyeing the door. Millicent continued to lick her paws and pass them over her ears and gave no sign that she was listening. In reality Hux was asking himself, and he, sadly, had no answers. 

Hux reprogrammed the doors and went about luring Millicent towards them with the promise of treats. He needed to ensure that they remained closed and that she couldn’t get out again. His life and position aboard the Finalizer as a revered member of the First Order was stressful, and he really couldn’t bear adding worry about her well-being to the list of other headaches he encountered each day. 

Despite that precaution, he still felt obligated to keep an eye on her. It’d been weeks since he’d come back to his room to find Millicent AWOL, but he was unwilling to let his guard down again. Even though the deadline was looming closer and things were more stressful than ever, he started checking on her during the day when he could spare a moment. The check ins became more and more frequent, however, when he realized that Millicent was steadily gaining weight. Hux had always followed the directions for how much to feed her based on her size and age. He had to purchase her food in secret and in bulk, but he kept it safely away from where Millicent could get at it. 

Hux spent hours researching common ailments for her breed after reducing her intake did nothing to reverse her growing waistline. Days and days passed with no improvement. If anything she continued to get larger. Hux felt apoplectic that his precious feline was so fat she that she began to waddle instead of glide gracefully and with authority. There had to be something that could account for her ever growing size. Hux worried it was water retention due to a heart condition, or that she’d somehow managed to pick up a parasite while traipsing around the depths of the ship. 

And then she went missing again. Hux could feel the veins in his neck throb with outrage. He paced and drank until she returned, and by that time he’d had an unhealthy buzz. His temper was unstoppable, and Millicent didn’t seem contrite, not even the littlest bit. Hux hit the roof and doubled his resolve to get to the bottom of everything. 

Hux started by having cameras installed to watch his door and the hallway outside to watch who was coming and going. It wasn’t much of a chore to scowl at the technicians until they had no compunction about refraining from asking questions. If people thought he was paranoid that was fine. He suspected that his actions and general attitude were enough to keep most Finalizer employees with their eyes downcast and their theories to themselves. This was simply a precaution, as far as anyone knew. And the few people who knew of said precaution--the handful of people at the company he purchased the necessary equipment from, the cargo bay operator who had unloaded and delivered it, and the tech who installed it--were highly unlikely to offer up their personal accounts or share anything regarding the transaction. 

So long as there weren’t enough red flags to suggest he was in danger, his actions could escape the notice of most, and so far there’d been no raised eyebrows or alarms. Only he had access to the camera feeds. They were recorded on a server stored in his quarters and played in real time on his personal datapad. No matter what, he was the only one who knew their true intent, and that would not change under penalty of death. In addition to the cameras was a silent alarm. It would send a discreet notification to Hux’s tablet letting him know if there was a breach. From there he could easily monitor the activities that followed, thanks to the new cameras. 

Short of requisitioning a droid to follow Millicent around, which seemed a bit drastic, Hux didn’t immediately have a means to track her once she left his rooms. Therefore the second, and possibly most essential step, was to outfit her with a camera and tracking device of her own. Hux found the perfect collar. It was pink with cool purple undertones that somehow did not clash with her coloring. Hux even went so far as to have her name emblazoned on it in tasteful gold lettering. The serif font suited her to a tee as did the choice of all capitals. It had been an added expense but perfectly worth it.

The collar had a built in camera hidden in a fish-shaped charm that hung from the band and rested over her chest. It included a tracking device as well that allowed Hux to monitor her movements from anywhere in the ship. He was impressed by the range of the device’s function and had high expectations. Unfortunately he hadn’t anticipated Millicent’s refusal to wear it. She hadn’t defaulted to annoyed compliance or light disdain as Hux attempted to wrangle her and clasp the collar around her tiny neck. Oh no, she had fought hard, claws and teeth bared, and won. She gloated over her victory while Hux kept his battered and bleeding hands hidden in his leather gloves, and she refused for days to be in the same room with Hux. She’d even spitefully taken a shit on one of Hux’s boots. It was a grotesque show of dominance and Hux, for the first time in many, many years, felt shamed. 

“Goddammit Millicent. I’m trying to help you!” he’d shouted in retaliation. “You can’t tell me what’s wrong, and I can’t just let you be. What if you’re sick?” It was a question that haunted Hux. He’d never been a fan of material possessions, but he felt such an overwhelming need to protect Millicent and keep her safe. It couldn’t have been healthy how much he cared for that devilish creature. She was horrid, but she was still his. She probably saw it the other way around, convinced that he was hers to do with as she pleased: to ignore, to howl at until her bowl was full, to make worry for her amusement. She didn’t care in the slightest that he was a general and yielded real power. She was in charge, and Hux simply had to learn to deal with it. 

Eventually he’d succeeded in putting the collar on Millicent. She’d howled and raged, throwing herself about the room, jumping this way and that as she tried to sweep the thing over her head. After about an hour she realised it was forfeit and acquiesced but not before she’d nearly hanged herself by getting the collar caught on corner of the chair she was rubbing against. She behaved reasonably after a few days standoff. That included staying put in Hux’s chambers. For a length of time she didn’t wander about the ship. It was worrisome at first. Hux had taken to checking the location of her tracker several times to day, and if she didn’t appear to be moving enough he’d make his excuses and rush back to make sure she was okay. She was fine every time and eventually that worry faded and was replaced by annoyance. After the expense and time commitment, to have the problem magically resolve itself was infuriating.

Millicent appeared as healthy and happy--or whatever her equivalent default mood was--as ever. Here weight ceased to climb, and then one day as Hux roamed across the bridge his datapad beeped. The camera feed opened, and there was a crystal clear picture of his door open and Millicent sauntering through it. Hux about faced and strode away. He watched a little pink dot on the screen blip slowly away from his room on the multilevel schematic. 

Hux walked briskly, eyes barely leaving the screen held aloft in front of him. He’d rarely seen Millicent move so fast, but despite being a small creature with short little legs, he was struggling to gain on her. It didn’t help that he was trying to walk swiftly but unobtrusively. He didn’t want to call attention to himself. It helped that he typically walked briskly and gave off a general air of _do not bother me_ on the regular. After an interminable chase, Millicent stopped. Hux stopped too, giving himself a moment to compose himself and check the camera feed from her collar. 

She was standing before a set of legs. Hux couldn’t see higher than the person’s knees as Millicent wove herself around the mystery person. Something felt familiar about the figure, but Hux couldn’t see nearly enough of him or her to begin to understand why. Hux was too busy feeling betrayed that Millicent was happily cavorting with this stranger. A hand appeared in the frame, reaching towards Millicent, and she evidently had no qualms about cuddling up to its owner as she nuzzled her face against it. Hux’s stomach lurched when the camera angle took a sudden drop and flew across the room. 

He was moving again, desperate to find Millicent. He kept his eye on the video feed as he rushed down the corridor, heart pounding and worry flooding his veins. Hux rounded the corner, and the tracker map indicated he wanted the door at the end of the hallway. Hux wasn’t paying much attention to where he was going, although he couldn’t recall having spent any amount of time in this part of the ship in recent memory. A few more steps and Hux was forcing himself through the door thanks to his system override passcode.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux was absolutely stunned as his gaze swept the room, taking in everything it held to find Kylo Ren standing before him, holding Millicent like a baby and swaying in time to some nonexistent melody. Ren paused the second Hux entered the room. Both he and Millicent were looking at Hux, wide-eyed and on high alert, while Hux stood in the doorway with his mouth open. It took him a moment, but Hux managed to compose himself much faster than the other man.

“Ren!? What are you doing?” Hux had to ask, since the obvious answer made very little sense. He was currently attempting to combat his own shock at the situation by looking anywhere but directly at Ren. This left his gaze free to wander and assess what stood before him. Hux had never visited this set of rooms, he’d had no reason to, and even if pressed, doubted he’d ever thought to wonder where Ren spent his free time. Now it seemed he’d unwittingly followed Millicent straight to them and unceremoniously barged in. Hux wasn’t the least bit sorry he’d done so, but he, nonetheless, felt some what awkward in Ren’s space. That may have had something to do, however, with the fact that the place was in shambles. It was cluttered and disorganized and felt extremely cramped even though Hux suspected it was even larger than his own set of rooms. Every surface was piled with stuff, most likely long forgotten as Ren’s attention span was infamously minute unless it was directed at Hux’s cat, or so it would seem. 

“I…” Ren was clearly at a loss for words, still thrown off by the intrusion. He looked down at where Millicent was being rocked in his arms with a look of wistful remorse and then back up at Hux. Hux had no patience for Ren’s inability to verbally express himself or come forward with an appropriate explanation. 

“Give her to me.” Hux stomped forward, reaching out for his cat. Ren turned his body and swayed away from Hux’s grabby hands. Hux ignored Ren’s poor attempt to dodge his advances and deftly scooped up his beloved. She promptly hissed and swiped at his face, claws extended like an ungrateful little harpy. Hux dropped her in self-defense, cringing at the thud she made as she landed at his feet. Despite her added bulk she was still a cat, and cats were well known for their agility. She landed feet first and darted away without much fanfare. 

“Hux!” Ren seemed genuinely distraught. 

“She’s fine.” Hux snapped back peevishly. 

“You don’t know that.” Ren spun around, searching the room for Millicent. Once he spotted her, he started to approach cautiously. “It’s okay Millie. You’re safe.” Oddly enough she seemed to respond positively to his pandering, singsong call. She stepped towards him, paused, and stepped again. Soon enough she was wrapping herself around his shins again. She let him pick her up easily and purred under his affections. 

“Aww who’s a good girl?” Ren scratched her ears and murmured to her softly. “You know what you need? A treat.” Ren walked with her to the far side of the room and fetched a foil pouch. He poured the contents into a bowl and set it down along with Millicent. She wasted no time and gobbled up the food in the most ungainly fashion.

“You’ve been feeding my cat!” It was an accusation, although there was proof enough right before his very eyes.

“She’s hungry,” Ren replied petulantly. It was a weak defense. No doubt if you put an endless supply of food in front of her she’d eat and eat until she looked like an orange, furry hutt. Hux would not undermine Millicent’s sophisticated nature by letting her become a glutton. 

“Ren you can’t just feed her whenever you feel like it. She has a routine.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Ren clearly wasn’t grasping the severity of the situation as he picked Millicent up for another cuddle. Hux of course wasn’t going to reveal that he’d spent weeks watching her like a hawk trying to figure out what was wrong with her. And in all that time Ren was simply letting her stuff her face with no regard to her delicate system and need for consistency. It was unacceptable, and worst of all it was Millicent who was suffering the consequences of Ren’s ill-conceived actions. 

“She’s getting fat!” 

“She’s not fat,” Ren countered, one hand moving to cover Millicent’s ears as he pulled her more tightly into his chest. 

“Yes she is. Look at her!” 

“Hux, stop. You’re going to hurt her feelings.” Ren was rocking her back and forth as if that would sooth her like an upset child. She had her eyes closed and was still purring gently. She clearly wasn’t the least bit perturbed by the confrontation they were having, nor did she seem put out any of the times Hux had cursed her in the last several weeks. 

“Excuse me? I’m going to hurt her feelings? Need I remind you that she tried to take my face off just a minute ago.” 

“That’s because you scared her.”

“She shouldn’t even be down here to begin with. I had to scour half the ship to find her.” Hux was not about to admit that he’d bought her a high-end collar with a tracking device, especially since all signs pointed to Ren having taken it off of Millicent shortly after she arrived and flung the thing across the room without regard. Once again Ren gave no thought to the its importance or the cost and difficulty of having it replaced once he’d finished laying waste to it. 

“She’s been coming down here for weeks,” Ren confided earnestly.

“Well I didn’t know that.” Hux rounded on Ren. He was fuming and let his temper guide him until he was standing face to face with Ren, hardly more than a few inches separating them. He ignored that his chest was pressing against Ren’s forearms and the furry bundle that they were guarding. 

“How you could you not know?” Ren spit the question back at Hux with an equal dose of venom. 

“I’ve been busy. In case you didn’t notice Ren, we’re in the middle of an extremely important undertaking. While you’ve been combing the Finalizer for a playmate who could stand to spend more than a few consecutive minutes with you, I’ve been working day and night on The Starkiller Base. That is not something to take lightly or to be trifled with. It requires my full attention.”

“Why bother having a cat if you’re not going to spend time with her? It’s like you don’t even care about her, so what does it matter where she goes?” 

“Because no one is supposed to know she exists. I could get in trouble if anyone found out, not to mention they’d send her away.” Ren’s eyes went wide at Hux’s announcement. It clearly hadn’t occurred to him that Millicent wasn’t allowed aboard the Finalizer. He looked horrified at the thought of her being taken away and possibly left to fend for herself on some god forsaken planet. That Ren was equally fearful for Millicent’s future didn’t do anything to quell Hux’s rage. “How’d you even know she was here?”

“She called to me. I could feel her here on the ship, and I could sense that she was lonely.” Ren mumbled in defense of his actions. Hux was floored by the ridiculousness of the argument. 

“She’s a cat,” Hux hissed in response. 

“So?” It was the most childish retort Hux had ever born witness to. Even as a child himself, Hux had been able to fully articulate his point and provide a counterpoint to best even the most combative and argumentative opponent. This conversation was so woefully beneath him it was painful, yet he couldn’t stop himself. Ren always brought out the worst in him, and he couldn’t relent. He would not let Ren and his idiocy go, nor could he keep himself from responding in kind. It was lunacy. 

“She sleeps all day, and when she’s not sleeping she licks herself. She’s not lonely, and she certainly didn’t call to you.” This whole thing was insane. Kylo Ren was insane. Clearly his years of using the force had warped his feeble mind and left him devoid of both common sense and a firm grasp on reality.

“She did too.”

“She did not.” It was a puerile comeback that Hux would be embarrassed by later. For now he was simply too caught up in his and Ren’s foolish game of back and forth.

“How would you know? You don’t even pay attention to her.”

“That’s not true.” Apparently the longer Hux spent with Ren, the stupider he was getting. He could only blame Ren’s presence and the stress of the situation for the sudden loss of IQ points. 

“Yes it is.”

“I take great care of Millicent.” It was an honest truth. He’d spent hours upon hours researching the care and maintenance of household felines when he’d first picked her up. He’d made color-coded charts and extensive timetables. He’d bought only top quality supplies and food. She was in supremely good health and had never shown any indications of having even the slightest issue until Ren started mucking about and feeding her garbage. Ren plodded over and bent to scoop up the discarded collar. Millicent objected to the sudden movement and launched herself out of his arms. Ren hardly seemed to notice as he shook the collar at Hux. 

“Buying her stupid collars with her name on it, isn’t enough,” Ren not-so-graciously seethed at Hux. 

“How would you know? She isn’t even your cat.”

“But she still likes me better than you,” Ren had the audacity to gloat. His eyes were gleaming with superiority while Hux felt like he’d been slapped. 

“How dare you.” Hux’s voice was low and cold. In all his years, he’d never felt so utterly humiliated and betrayed by such simple words. He'd had many truths thrown in his face. He’d been screamed at and pushed and prodded past the point of reason as he was brought up under his father’s cold-hearted tutelage. When he was put under the care of the First Order for further guidance and education it only got worse. Hux was stronger for it, but this had completely wrecked the walls he built around himself and the careful defenses he’d crafted to ensure his survival. Hux felt himself crumbling and had no recourse. He spun on his heel since no other words would come to him. He didn’t have a rejoinder, witty, childish, or otherwise, to combat Ren’s hurtful words. 

As he made to stepped forward, he found Millicent sitting there, blocking his path to the door. She was watching him with her big, pale green eyes. It was a tad unnerving since he already felt as though he’d been thoroughly defeated. But she took pity on him and let him, for once, pick her up without a fuss. Attempting to do so had been a risk on Hux’s part. Had he tried and she’d run away like usual, it would have simply reinforced Ren’s assertion. Hux held her close and marched out the door. He didn’t bother to look back and didn’t care in the slightest if anyone on board saw him as they made their way back to their suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux hadn’t been able to put Millicent down. He clung to her like a lifeline, let her chubby body and furry warmth comfort him. She tolerated it for the most part as Hux paced in his living quarters and pressed his face to the top of her little head. 

After several minutes, during which Hux worked to compose himself, there was an alert at the door. The resounding chirp that let him know someone was requesting to enter his chambers took Hux by surprise. In his moment of distraction, Millicent saw fit to use it to her advantage. She shot out of his arms and landed gracefully several feet away. She waddled until she found a spot she liked and then tipped herself over. Her bulk met the floor without much to do, and laying on her side like that accentuated the new roundness of her belly. It's portly state didn’t hamper her in the slightest as she began to groom herself. She merely bent double and began licking short paths along the fur that covered her tabby striped stomach.

Hux checked the camera feed on his datapad to see who was at his door. Hux instantly regretted that decision when he found himself looking at Ren’s face. He’d left the lower levels sans helmet and was now waiting impatiently for Hux to open the door. Ren was shifting from one foot to another, the intensity of his gaze never lessened. There was something determined about him that immediately compelled Hux to ignore him. That he would show up at Hux’s door displaying no signs of knowing just how unwelcome he was was so typically Ren. He was once again doing exactly as he wished and not bothering to stop for even a second to assess the impact of his actions on those around him. It was remarkable, in the worst sense of the word, that Ren didn’t have the wherewithal to assume that he was the last person in the galaxy and beyond that Hux wanted to grace his doorstep at that very moment. It shouldn’t have surprised Hux that Ren would be audacious enough to show up after practically abducting his cat and egregiously demeaning Hux’s character.

Nevertheless Hux granted Ren’s request and watched the door slide open. Ren loomed on the other side of the opening, far too close for Hux’s comfort, but there was no way Hux was backing down. He stood steadfast in the doorway with his arms crossed, unwilling to let the man enter his chambers. 

“What is it Ren?” Hux asked with zero enthusiasm for hearing the answer. Ren didn’t answer; rather, he looked at Hux with sorrow in his eyes and held out his hand, palm up. Laying there was the pink collar with gold details that he’d insulted just minutes earlier.

“You left this,” Ren supplied by way of explanation for his unexpected arrival at Hux’s door. Hux had completely forgotten about the collar. He’d left it behind in his haste to be as far away from Ren as possible while still remaining aboard the Finalizer. 

“She doesn’t need it,” Hux informed Ren as he shook his head in disbelief. 

“Why not?” 

“She hates wearing it.” It was a painless confession, one that Hux wouldn’t have made only an hour ago, but now it seemed relevant and necessary. He’d only bought it to find out where she was going, now that he had an answer it seemed cruel to force her to wear it. She wasn’t in danger. She wasn’t ill. She could be free of its restrictions without consequence, and perhaps Hux could stop worrying and get some rest. He’d allowed this crusade to distract him for far too long. Additionally Hux was also unwilling to face the indignity of attempting to wrangle Millicent and put it back on her while Ren watched. He’d already been humiliated once today. Adding to that would quite possibly cause him to die of embarrassment. It was bad enough he could feel his cheeks flush without their permission as Ren stared at him. Hux was at an impasse. He wasn’t sure what to do. He’d taken Ren’s little peace offering--if indeed that’s what it was--but he would not thank Ren for returning it. It was entirely Ren’s fault that it had been left behind in the first place.

“Oh,” was Ren’s thoroughly uninspired reply. “Maybe that’s for the best. It’s not really her color.”

“Excuse you, but that color goes beautifully with her fur,” Hux replied haughtily. Both he and Ren dressed in nothing but black, but Hux had excellent color sense. Ren didn’t have any sense at all, color or otherwise. Hux’d never let on that he’d spent a good chunk of an afternoon attempting to decide between that exact collar and the same model in royal blue. Ren just looked up at Hux, staring once again until Hux felt like his soul was being seared by Ren’s gaze.

“May I come in?” It was a question Hux hadn't expected. He’d assumed Ren would retreat after a moment. Once he’d finished staring at Hux in that unnerving manner he favored, there really was no need for him to linger. Trust Ren not to see it that way. 

“I suppose.” Hux had no idea what possessed him to agree, although he was at least proud of himself for sounding put out by the idea. He stepped aside so that Ren could enter, watching to make sure Millicent didn’t make a run for it while the door was open. Ren entered the room and looked around. He took in his surroundings wordlessly, and Hux couldn’t quite tell what he thought of everything he was seeing. Of course Hux didn’t care in the slightest if Ren liked his rooms or not, but the silence was starting to become a little unsettling. Was it possible that he was assessing whether or not the space was suitable for Millicent? Perhaps he really didn’t believe that Hux took good enough care of her. Ren may have been a Force user, but Hux would fight tooth and nail to keep Ren from taking Millicent from him. 

And then, completely contrary to character, Ren sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Millicent trotted out to greet him and quickly climbed onto his lap. Hux watched, mouth open once more, while Millicent set her front paws on Ren’s sternum and rubbed her face against his. Ren still had Millicent’s collar, and, despite Hux’s insistence that the collar was pointless, fastened it gingerly around her neck. He ran his fingers under the band to make sure it wasn’t too tight and adjusted how it laid so the charm hung where it should. Then he gently pushed Millicent from his lap and stood once more. Ren smiled feebly at Hux and made for the exit without so much as a spoken good bye. 

“Listen,” Hux started as Ren neared the door. “I would prefer if she wasn’t wandering the halls. As I said earlier, there are ramifications if someone else were to discover her. I would hope to avoid that, as I’m sure you would as well.”

“I understand.” Ren nodded and reached out to open the door. He gave every sign of willingly obeying whatever edict Hux was about to announce. Hux had been prepared to offer a compromise of sorts, and even with the revelation that Ren was willing to comply should he ban him from interacting with Millicent in the future, Hux couldn’t find it in himself to do so. 

“You may visit her here if you like. We’re approaching the final stages of the Starkiller Base construction project. I imagine I’ll continue working long hours to oversee it. She may...appreciate...the company.” It was an awkward invitation, but Ren beamed in response to it. Once more Hux’s sense of reason was thwarted by Ren’s presence, and the unmistakably feeling that he’d made a huge mistake settled deep in Hux’s stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed that Ren had taken Hux’s proverbial olive branch to heart. He visited the next day and the day after, lingering for a while even though Millicent was likely asleep for most of it. Of course Hux hadn’t been there, so he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t have time to loaf about and lord his superior relationship with Millicent over others. It was remarkable that there was a single creature alive that could stand to spend time with Ren: that it was Hux’s own cat was even more unbelievable. But it kept Ren occupied and happy, Hux didn’t have to worry about him haunting the bridge or throwing a temper tantrum, so that was a definite upside. Sacrificing the privacy of his personal suite seemed worth the exchange at first since it allowed Hux to focus on more important tasks. 

The plus side of their little arrangement quickly diminished as Ren began spending more and more time in Hux’s rooms. It became commonplace for Ren to still be sprawled across Hux’s couch with Millicent sleeping in his lap when Hux returned after his day’s work. Ren’s presence made it impossible for Hux to finish his paperwork in peace or unwind at the end of the day while Ren stared at him. It got even worse when Ren started talking to Hux, distracting him thoroughly while asking after Hux’s day. Why Ren cared, Hux didn’t know. He’d never shown any sort of vested interest in the creation of Starkiller Base, nor did he involve himself in First Order business that didn’t directly concern him. 

Yet he’d asked, and Hux had answered, albeit reluctantly. Then he’d realized too late, that if given an inch, Ren would take a mile, so short discussions of their day turned into shared meals in Hux’s chambers. And very occasionally, they’d even sit and have a drink together. Ren was incapable of identifying subtle hints that it was time to leave, so Hux usually had to resort to just going to bed and letting Ren see himself out. Of course without fail, Ren would be back again, sometimes even sprawled on the couch barely awake, before Hux even got up. 

The worst offense of all, beyond Ren overstaying his welcome and proving to be an insurmountable distraction, was that Ren was messy. Small items migrated into Hux’s rooms with Ren’s appearance there and would stay behind when Ren left. It started with a random datapad that Hux knew wasn’t his but could swear he had never seen Ren use. Other pieces of tech found new homes on Hux’s shelves, including games Hux hadn’t played since he was a small child and other small toys befitting a toddler. Hux wondered idly why Ren continued to hang around if he was bored of Millicent’s company. 

Next, and most bizarrely, was the soap. The toiletries present in Hux’s personal bathroom had been standard issue. Hux had no interest in fripperies. Fancy soaps and bath products weren’t something Hux cared about; nonetheless, he returned one day to gratefully discover that Ren had already left. He also discovered that his usual bath products had all been replaced by exotic smelling soaps with labels written in languages Hux couldn’t identify. It was unexpected and unacceptable, and then Hux tripped over one of Ren’s boots. There was absolutely no reason for him to have a second pair of shoes piled haphazardly in front of Hux’s closet. Hux would have to confront Ren about his untidiness. 

Before Hux could do so, Ren, by direct order from Supreme Leader Snoke, was sent away from the Finalizer to conduct some sort of top secret mission. It was to Hux’s great dismay that he, despite his position as general, was not included in the plan or told of its existence until Ren was already gone. He had no idea what Ren was doing, nor did he know when Ren would return. In the meantime Hux attempted to relish the peace and quiet Ren’s lack of presence afforded him. However Ren’s absence was equally distracting as his presence had been. It was as though Hux couldn’t escape him no matter what. 

Hux did his best not to spend even a minute thinking about what Ren could possibly be doing or, more likely, how badly he was screwing everything up since he was galavanting about without adequate supervision. Ren could hardly be trusted to carry out any sort of mission considering his track record. He didn’t even have the foresight to leave Hux with an adequate supply of the shampoo and conditioner that he’d been putting in Hux’s shower. It was so like Ren to fail to think ahead, and since Hux couldn’t identify the language on the labels, he was at a loss for how to go about purchasing more on his own.

It was asinine that he cared so much, but he’d always taken pride in his appearance. He felt dull and unkempt as he attempted to make due with the standard issue toiletries again. His skin felt drier, and his hair wasn’t nearly as soft and smooth as it could be. The shampoo would certainly explain Ren’s hair. It always looked soft to the touch while still appearing wind-swept and natural even after spending hours trapped beneath his helmet. It was remarkably unfair. Hux had even gone so far as to search Ren’s quarters to find more. The rooms were still a mess, although it was obvious Ren had attempted to clean. It certainly seemed less cluttered than Hux remembered from his brief visit many weeks before. That didn’t help him find what he was looking for however. He checked everywhere, and ended up leaving with nothing but a few pouches of the cat treats Millicent seemed to favor. Hux would have to do without, and he refused to let his routine suffer. 

Hux woke early, showered and dressed, as he did every morning without exception. He intended to head to the bridge just as he always did, giving a pause as the door slid open to let him depart. Instead of revealing an empty hallway, Hux was surprised to find Ren standing there like a harbinger of doom. He was dressed head to toe in black, as per usual, the only break in the haunting monotony was the silver accents on his helmet and even those were partly hidden away in the shadow of Ren’s hood. 

“Ren, you’re back.” Hux tried to keep his voice neutral but feared there was a hint of excitement lingering in the observation. Ren brushed past Hux without invitation. “I hadn’t received word that you’d returned. I trust your mission was a success.” Hux called as Ren stalked into the living room. He felt oddly formal and so unsure of how to engage Ren. He’d rarely seen him in his helmet before, and now his presence felt altogether too big for the space they shared. It didn’t help matters that Ren was standing in the middle of the room, completely silent, and staring at Hux. Even though the helmet, Hux could feel Ren’s eyes on him. It was awful and invasive, and Hux couldn’t stomach it a second longer. “Well?” 

“The mission was…” Ren paused, his voice raspy and deep as it was fed through the helmet, “enlightening.” 

Hux wasn’t in the mood to attempt to decipher what that could possibly mean. He was too focused on the change that came when Ren’s voice was mutated by his helmet. Hux hated that thing. He thought it was grotesque and in no way intimidating. It told him the man behind it was a coward, too feeble to stand up straight and show his face. It reminded Hux of everything he had assumed about Ren in the past, and it reminded him just how well he knew Ren now. To Hux, the man standing before him was not Ren; instead it was someone else entirely, and that person was not welcome in Hux’s private quarters. 

“Ren, take that ridiculous helmet off this instant,” Hux commanded. He needed to see Ren’s face. Some part of him expected Ren to look different somehow. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected but was instantly relieved when Ren’s familiar features were revealed. He watched as Ren shook out his hair and set the helmet on Hux’s desk. Ren turned to face Hux with a clear look of expectation, and then just stood there. Hux waited for Ren to say something, elaborate on where he’d been and what he’d been doing, after all there really wasn’t much to say on Hux’s part. He wasn’t the one who had shown up unannounced after weeks away with the galaxy’s most unsubstantial mission report, and if Ren didn’t wish to be more forthcoming with the details of his mission, Hux wasn’t going to pry. He had things to do that did not include a staring match with Kylo Ren. 

“Well, I have places to be,” Hux announced. He could see Millicent making her way towards Ren at a leisurely pace. It appeared as though she would also rather die than give the impression that she had been waiting diligently for Ren’s return.

“But...” Ren strode towards Hux, completely ignoring Millicent’s attempt to greet him. For an instant Hux thought Ren was going to see him out; however, rather than walking to the door, Ren stopped in front of Hux. He stood too close, showing no regard for personal boundaries, and gently whispered, “I missed you.”

Hux only had a second to process Ren’s words before Ren leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hux’s. Hux felt like he’d been shocked. His whole body tensed at the contact, too spontaneous and too brief for Hux to appropriately respond. Whether he was furious or something else entirely he couldn’t tell. It was as if his brain shut down in the aftermath: he could only stand there and blink as Ren pulled away. Ren was smiling, a soft smile, as his eyes roamed over Hux’s face and waited for a reaction. 

“Right,” Hux declared with as much authority as he could muster once he found his voice again. He gave a little nod as he was genuinely at a loss for what else to do, so, without looking at Ren, he simply left for the bridge as he’d intended to do all along.


	6. Chapter 6

The door closed behind Hux but didn’t completely shut away whatever it was that had happened. Hux really didn’t possess the words to describe what had transpired, nor could he identify what he’d done to lead Ren so seriously astray. Hux’s mind was still abuzz from the kiss--if it could even really be called that. It had lasted less than three seconds by Hux’s approximation and hadn’t done anything to color Hux’s estimation of Ren. Ren was still an imposing drama queen who spent his free time harassing Millicent, and by extension Hux himself. He’d weaseled his way into every avenue of Hux’s life, clearly taking some sort of perverse enjoyment in getting under Hux’s skin.

Hux stopped cold, no more than fifty paces from his suite. He’d done everything in his power to avoid thinking about how Ren had burrowed his way into Hux’s life, and Hux had worked double time to ignore how hollow it had felt while Ren had been away. Hux had missed Ren, but he was mad at Ren for leaving, mad at himself for being happy that Ren was back, and furious at both of them for falling into this predicament. This was not what he wanted. It was horrid and unfair, and he didn’t have time for this. His life was full, complete in its dedication to the First Order, this was completely unacceptable, and Hux felt compelled to tell Ren just that. 

He turned around and made his way back to his rooms, fueled by his anger and righteous indignation. The door slid open once again and Hux was struck by a sense of deja vu. Ren was pacing slowly with Millicent cradled in his arms. He was murmuring quietly to her, something that Hux had caught Ren doing countless times. While Hux typically settled for rolling his eyes and ignoring their antics as they ignored him in turn, this time he was flooded with a foreign sensation. It felt like affection and was wholly unwelcome. Hux tried to hold on to his outrage, but it fled as Ren turned towards him, his expression etched with uncertainty. Hux marched forwards, fists clenched and fierce scowl adorning his face. Ren’s eyes widened, and he let Millicent drop from his arms. Hux barely noticed: his gaze was unwavering and fixed on Ren’s face, although the rest of him still wasn’t quite sure what he was planning to do. 

“Blast you,” Hux hurled the insult as he all but threw himself at Ren. Ren’s now empty arms circled around Hux’s waist as Hux, of his own volition, pressed his lips against Ren’s. There was no hint of the hesitancy Ren had displayed early. Hux didn’t do anything hesitantly. He went all in. This was nothing short of complete and utter conviction. Hux kissed Ren with absolute determination, eyes squeezed closed, lips parted so he could nip at Ren’s own. 

They kissed and kissed. Tongues tangled, hands roams, and moans filled the suite until Hux was utterly breathless. Hux pulled back, unable to go far. He was panting, trying to catch his breath with his face just a scant few inches from Ren’s. Ren pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were still shut, and he was breathing just as hard as Hux. His arms were still wrapped around Hux, his bulky frame curled in an effort to envelop Hux, pull him completely into Ren’s space. Hux felt overheated, inclined to push away from Ren, fight his way out of the embrace and get back to his morning. Clearly Ren had different plans. He’d made the first move. Hux had countered, and now he was upping the ante.

Ren dragged Hux forward, dropping down onto the couch and depositing Hux so that he was straddling Ren’s lap. Hux found himself kissing Ren again, just as fervently as before. A heat coursed through him, spiking dangerously, as Ren’s hands dropped from Hux’s waist to grab Hux’s ass. Ren pulled Hux flush with him, pressed them chest to chest and lifted his hips to grind against Hux. He was hard, and with a bit of shock Hux realized he was too. He let his knees splay wider as he ground down against Ren without shame and slid his hands under Ren’s cape to grab at his ridiculous shoulders for better purchase. Ren took that as a signal to remove it altogether which required a good bit of effort as he was sitting on part of it. In his haste he’d almost dumped Hux onto the floor. Hux snarled about Ren’s incompetence as he held on for dear life to spare himself the indignity of gravity sending him sprawling at Ren’s feet. 

Ren didn’t seem the least bit affected by Hux’s words; instead, it spurred him on, tit for tat. It encouraged him to work to rid Hux of his coat before their mouths crashed back together and both sets of hands fought to unfasten as many articles of clothing as fast a possible. Mostly their blind fumbling hampered the other man’s progress as hands battled for purchase and sought out access to their straining, leaking cocks. Pants open, shirts pushed up, they finally managed to get enough of themselves bare. Hux knocked Ren’s hands away, content to take charge and ignore how quickly this all had escalated. He wrapped his hand around both their dicks and took Ren’s long, low moan as all the direction he needed. He rolled his hips. He did his best to spread the precum dripping from each of their dicks and ease the friction as he rubbed against Ren. It was frantic, rushed, and lacking in finesse. Neither man seemed to care. 

They’d given up kissing and just continued to rut against each other. Hux could tell Ren was close and was desperate to fend off his own impending orgasm. He slowed his thrusts, much to Ren’s dismay. Ren groaned in frustration and wrapped his hand around Hux’s: he pumped his fist double time driving them both closer to the edge. Ren’s moans quieted to breathy gasps, mouth open wide but silent, as his whole body seized like time paused. 

A sound of relief erupted from Ren, almost like it was punched out of him as spurts of come painted the sliver of Ren’s bare stomach and splashed onto his shirt. Hux buried his face in the crook of Ren’s neck and finished himself off, coming silently as he added to the mess on Ren and tried to get his breathing under control. They stayed huddled together as they slowly calmed down and regained their senses. Hux came back to himself, suddenly feeling extraordinarily awkward perched over Ren’s lap, cock out, and clothes disheveled. He stood and straightened himself as best he could. He righted his clothes and made a brief visit to the bathroom. He washed his hands, splashed cold water over his face, and combed his hair. He looked more or less presentable, if he ignored the chapped, reddened lips. He stepped back into his living space. Ren was sacked out on the couch, head tilted over the back, mouth still open as he breathed evenly in his sleep. 

Millicent had bounded up onto the couch, sniffing curiously. Hux hissed at her, wanting her to keep her distance from Ren since he was still covered in come. Ren’s head snapped up at the harsh sound. His gaze immediately landed on Hux, although Ren did reach out to keep Millicent at bay while distracting her curiosity with head scratches. Hux hoped that hand was clean. 

“I should go,” Hux told Ren uncertainly. He was completely at a loss for what else to do. He definitely couldn’t stay. He had work to do after all, and as Ren nodded in reply, Hux left for the second time that day. This time he didn’t turn back, but that doesn’t mean he was very much tempted to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux marched to the bridge, content let himself pretend that his and Ren’s little tête-à-tête was some sort of fever dream brought on by too much stress. He’d been working very hard, as per usual, and perhaps over extending himself more that he was accustomed to the last few weeks in the effort to distract from Ren’s absence. Now that Ren was back, his ability to concentrate was completely shot, and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t successfully conceal just how badly distracted he was. He could feel Phasma eyeing him from behind her helmet. He did what he could to avoid looking at her, lest she see he chapped lips and divine what’d taken place. He also didn’t want to have to look at himself, reflected and warped and staring back at himself from the reflective surface. 

Hux spent the better part of the morning feigning an interest in the goings on around him. In reality, he was cycling madly from drowning in his own thoughts to surfacing abrupting and attempting to pretend like his thoughts weren’t elsewhere. When he’d replayed what had happened an unknowable number of times in his head, only to once again be pulled rapidly from his own thoughts by someone needing his attention, he decided his presence was doing more harm than good. His distracted nature was catching, and he couldn’t avoid to bring down the crew at this crucial juncture. So Hux excused himself. Despite his typical assertions otherwise, he wasn’t needed and he wasn’t doing anyone any favors if he wasn’t completely present.

Hux was somewhat surprised to find that Ren hadn’t left in his absence, then he remembered that he’d only been gone for a few hours. He’d been expecting to find it as it had been in the days before Ren’s return--neat and tidy and sadly empty. What he had not expected to find was a trail of dark clothes starting at the couch and working their ways towards Hux’s bedroom. He also hadn’t, in his wildest dreams, thought he’d find Ren curled in on himself and fast asleep in Hux’s bed. 

The room wasn’t completely dark, and it seemed Ren had attempted to hide from the light by burrowing deep into Hux’s pillows. His hair looked darker somehow splayed out on the white sheets, the ends curled and wild. His broad shoulders were bare and rounded as he hunched towards the pillow clutched to his chest. Hux’s blankets were slung low over Ren’s hips, and it seemed entirely too likely that Ren was naked underneath the sheets. Surely Ren wasn’t so tired that he couldn’t make it back to his own room, although Hux had to admit Ren looked exhausted even while asleep. Yet that wasn’t enough to let Hux abide Ren’s gross overstepping of his personal boundaries. 

“Ren,” Hux called, hoping to wake him easily. Ren failed to stir and just continued to sleep, none the wiser to Hux’s dismay. It was infuriating to say the least. Hux marched over to the bed, intent on shaking Ren awake. He reached towards Ren’s shoulders only to find a pair of pale green eyes looking up at him. Lying primly and completely without any hint of animosity in the cage of Ren’s arms was Millicent. She mewed softly at Hux’s approach. Ren’s arms tightened just a hair around where Millicent lay, and he pushed his face further into the cat’s soft, fuzzy flank. 

Millicent rumbled happily as Ren curled closer around her. She rubbed her head, a gentle nuzzle really, against Ren’s arms before closing her eyes, laying her head down once more, and continuing to purr loudly. 

“Ren, wake up!” Hux tried again, this time shaking the sleeping man without regard for his or Millicent’s attempts to sleep. Millicent popped her head back up. She had her ears back and her eyes narrowed. She was clearly very displeased by this turn of events. Ren muffled a still unconscious reply and slept on, so Hux shook him harder while Millicent got to her feet and glared at him before scampering away. The indignity of being shaken awake was clearly too much for her, and she’d no doubt sulk in the corner and plot her revenge. Hux continued to shake him, and eventually Ren began to wake. He gave a half-hearted wave in a truly pathetic attempt to fend off Hux’s determined efforts to wake him up. More insistent shakes and Ren opened his eyes while unleashing a quiet groan that sounded dimly like a question. Ren blinked several times, eyes attempting to adjust to the dim lighting of the room and suss out where exactly he was. Then he turned, eyes roaming from the hand still on his shoulder up to Hux’s face.

“You’re back,” Ren announced, his mouth still sleep lazy and the words little more than a mumble. 

“So it would seem,” Hux replied with a firm dose of exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily when the retort simply earned him a wide, sleepy grin from Ren, who then turned away and attempted to snuffle back into the pillows. “Ren, don’t you dare go back to sleep. Get up this instant!”

“M’comfy,” was the genuine reply. Ren’s eyes were closed but he still wore a small smile.

“I don’t care if you’re _comfy_ ,” that word had never in the history of time held such disdain as it did coming from Hux’s mouth, “Move.”

“Fine.” Ren scooted on his side away from the edge of the bed where Hux stood until he was most of the way on the other side of the mattress. 

“What are you doing?” Hux’s voice had gone shrill. His eyes had grown wide as Ren shimmied across the space causing the sheets draped over him to ride lower until it was supremely evident that he was, in fact, naked. 

“You told me to move. Now there’s room for you too,” Ren explained expectantly, if not a little petulantly. Hux quickly averted his gaze when Ren, instead of pulling up the blankets, lifted the sheets, putting himself on full display. The casual, random exhibit of nudity felt obscene, almost like an intrusion. It made no sense considering they’d jerked each other off in an uncoordinated frenzy just that morning. But that was just sex, this was something else entirely. This was _intimate_ for lack of a better word. Hux didn’t do intimacy.

Hux clenched his teeth so hard he could almost feel the enamel cracking. He just stared at Ren, not daring to look anywhere but in the other man’s eyes. He was momentarily distracted by an orange blur. Millicent leapt out of nowhere and darted underneath the covers. She burrowed down towards the foot of the bed as Ren chuckled softly, and then settled in an unobtrusive lump. Hux had never seen Millicent hide away under the blankets like that. He couldn’t imagine how she didn’t feel trapped and claustrophobic by their weight against her tiny body. Millicent looked like a hefty creature, but in reality she was mostly hair now that her diet was under control.

“Of course there’s room for me,” Hux snapped. “It’s my bed.” 

Ren dropped the blankets from where he’d held them open in invitation. He propped himself up on one elbow, gaze never wavering, as he tried to silently persuade Hux to join him. Subtle and coy didn’t work for Ren, nor would his attempts at persuasion work on Hux. 

“Now you’re just being stubborn.” 

“Me? Stubborn?” Hux blinked furiously, not really understanding how the most thick-skulled lummox in the galaxy could dare to call Hux stubborn.

Ren gave Hux a sly smile. Whatever lingering sleepiness he’d possessed had clearly dissipated, and Hux could only describe his expression as playful. It wasn’t a look he’d seen Ren possess often. In fact Hux could only recall it being expressly reserved for his time spent playing with Millicent. Having it directed at Hux made him uneasy, and Hux blamed that feeling for what happened next.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux started to undress, giving no less care than he normally would as he shed his attire. Hux hung his coat neatly, ensuring the shoulders sat just right on the hanger. His shirt was next, followed by his belt, his shoes, his socks, and lastly his pants. Each item was folded precisely and placed neatly in its spot. Ren watched Hux silently the whole time, and Hux had to work to keep himself from flushing under Ren’s scrutiny. Hux also had to suppress the urge to sprint to the bed and dive under the covers to protect himself from Ren’s ogling. Instead he lifted the blankets and slid underneath, keeping as close to the edge and as far away from Ren as possible. Hux’s foot connected with something furry and immediately felt the terrifying sting of Millicent’s claws and teeth digging into his foot. He flinched backwards, pulling both legs tight to his chest.

“Millicent,” Hux practically hissed the name at the orange tabby as she crawled away and leapt off the end of the bed. Things had already taken a terrible turn. This was not how he’d intended to spend his day and was struggling to contain his composure. Being bested by Ren’s stubbornness and his own cat’s ire was more than he could handle. “Stupid cat.” 

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Ren chided in response. Hux was tempted to tell Ren to bugger off. She was his cat, and while he’d never in a million years mistreat her, he could talk to her however he wished. As if on cue, Millicent sprang back onto the bed, creeping up next to Ren and sliding into the crook of his arm. She ran her chin over Ren’s chest and then twisted until she had her paws up in the air and her furry tum was completely exposed. She was purring again and looked decidedly content, even a tad smug. Hux continued to hug his knees while Ren buried his fingers in Millicent’s fur and petted her tummy. Hux waited for her to turn and quickly lash out at Ren, but she simply purred louder while Ren smiled down at her.

It was wholly and unequivocally unfair: Hux couldn’t help the jealousy and anger that bubbled up as he watched them. This time, however, he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of. What he did know is that whatever ill-conceived plan he’d had to throw Ren’s stubborn insistence back in his face and get him back for commandeering Hux’s bed had already failed spectacularly. To hide his embarrassment at being unable to hold Ren’s attention for more than moment, Hux reached over and took hold of the pillow resting under Ren’s head. He tugged it free with a few violent yanks and placed it behind himself. Hux let his legs slide flat until he was laying down safely under the covers and far away from Millicent’s biting range. 

“Don’t listen to him Millie. You’re not stupid.” Ren crooned softly to his lady love. As much as Hux wanted to tune out the sound of their budding romance, he couldn’t hold his tongue or hide the contempt in his voice 

“Don’t call her Millie. Her name is Millicent.” 

Ren snorted.

“And just what is so funny about that?” Hux asked, feeling oddly defensive over a cat who clearly prefered Ren’s companionship to his own. He rolled over to look at Ren while he waited for an answer. “Well?” Hux asked as he grew tired of watching their uninterrupted canoodling. “What’s wrong with the name Millicent?”

Ren ceased petting Millicent and let his hand drop to the side. He turned his head to look at Hux and shrugged noncommittally. “It’s not a cat name. Spot and Fluffy are cat names. Millicent is not.”

“Millicent is a perfectly acceptable name for a cat,” Hux insisted combatively. 

“If you say so.” Ren had clearly given up his argument but remained unconvinced. 

“I do.” Hux reaffirmed his position on the acceptability of the name Millicent for a feline. It seemed Ren had let it go, and Hux, for once did the same. He rolled back onto his side so he was facing away from Ren and teetering on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. He rested his head on the pillow he’d managed to rescue from Ren’s clutches and tugged the blankets until he was more fully enveloped. He wasn’t actually tired. It wasn’t even lunchtime yet, but he’d gotten in bed and attempting to sleep seemed like the logical thing to do. Hux knew it was forfeit, he couldn’t relax knowing that Ren was lying behind him. Things got even worse when Ren decided to drag Hux away from where he was comfortably falling asleep and attempt to cuddle him. Hux did not cuddle, and it was excruciatingly unbecoming to be the little spoon.

“Get off me.” Hux tried to elbow Ren but just found himself further engulfed in Ren’s embrace. Ren had practically molded himself to Hux’s back, legs nested into the bend of Hux’s own and feet tangled together.

“Shh. Just go to sleep,” Ren whispered into the back of Hux’s neck. Ren’s breath tickled as it ghosted across Hux’s skin, and Hux was starting to sweat everywhere that Ren was pressed against him. Ren was like a furnace, which was a tad surprising considering all the layers he wore. It must be sweltering under his idiotic helmet, yet he seemed perfectly fine and not the least bit sweaty whenever he’d taken it off in Hux’s presence. To be fair that hadn’t been often, just a handful of times really, but Hux had no reason to expect that it was out of the ordinary. Hux conversely was always too cold. It was part of the reason why he wore the gloves. Being tall and lean had left him less than stellar circulation, leading to his fingers and feet tending to get downright chilly whenever he sat still too long. This, however, was overkill. He was in serious danger of getting heat stroke.

“Hux, quit fidgeting.” 

“I’m not fidgeting. I’m trying to escape,” Hux squeaked out. 

“Why can’t you just relax for once?” Ren officially sounded annoyed and was rubbing his brow on Hux’s shoulder as he shook his head in exasperation. 

“It’s too warm.” Hux knew he couldn’t fight his way out of Ren’s vice-like grip, but he could perhaps keep himself from sweating to death. 

Ren huffed in response and then pulled away looking very put upon. He pushed Hux onto his back and the tucked himself close to Hux’s side. He kept one arm draped over Hux’s chest and rested his head on Hux’s shoulder. “Better?” 

“I suppose.” Hux was still too hot, especially where Ren was sprawled over him, but at least he wasn’t being spooned anymore. Hux kicked at the covers and tugged until one foot was free. Once his toes hit fresh air Millicent pounced again, paws soft and claws away this time, but Hux still twitched away from the unexpected onslaught. 

“You’re still fidgeting,” Ren observed although this time he sounded much less alert. Hux didn’t bother to respond. He chose instead to try to relax. Turning off his brain and not overthinking things was difficult to say the least. He continued to fret and mentally cursed himself for his poor decision making as he reviewed all the events that had led to this moment. Ren’s hunt for a playmate was really to blame. He’d used his powers to manipulate Millicent into cavorting about the ship, and somewhere along the way he’d dragged Hux down with him. Ren certainly wasn’t losing any sleep over his bad decision making: he was already snoring lightly on Hux’s shoulder. Hux had no idea what was really happening or what to expect when Ren woke. Really he could barely wrap his mind around the fact that Kylo Ren was in his bed, sleeping soundly with his arm thrown across Hux’s waist. Hux was at a complete and total loss: he could only hope that, if given a little time, he could figure out what to do about him and Ren. 

In the interim, Hux focused on the rhythmic sound of Ren’s steady breathing. It pulled him from his own introspection, and Hux found himself falling asleep. Millicent climbed onto Hux’s chest and perched between Hux’s chin and the top of Ren’s head. She purred softly and began licking the top of Ren’s hair, the roughness of her tongue pulling his hair this way and that while both Hux and Ren slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](https://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/).


End file.
